Blackwolf
Blackwolf, also called the "Mutant Wizard" is a malicious mutant wizard and the main antagonist of Ralph Bakshi's 1977 animated sci-fi/fantasy film, Wizards. He was voiced by the late Steve Gravers. History Birth He was the son of the fairy queen Delia of the idyllic land of Montagar located on the planet Earth that was once devastated by a nuclear war instigated by five human terrorists 2 million years ago. His mother also gave birth to his twin brother Avatar, but Avatar was attractive and cute to see while Blackwolf's image because of his mutation came and was repulsive. For years, Blackwolf never visits his mother but instead sits around and likes to tortures animals and other creatures. Defeat Against Avatar When Delia died, Avatar tells Blackwolf who had returned that their mother passed away, but Blackwolf was excited that she died and now he thinks he shall take over the kingdom of Montagar. But when Avatar confronted him, there was a battle between both of them, but in the end, Avatar won and Blackwolf became exiled upon his defeat. Revenge Blackwolf then became the Führer of Scortch as he soon made an army of mutants and gathered demons summoned from the depths of hell to aid him as his generals to lead his monstrous minions on a quest to conquer the entire planet but the mutants were weak so they retreated from the war with the elf army of Montagar. Soon after that he calls forth his army and told them to bring parts from lost technology of the past so he can make war machines. But it was troubling for him because it was frustrating with his own army being in few numbers and unorganized, until he discovered old World War II propaganda, so than he ordered his troops to an assembly and made a speech with showing the secrets of war by using an old projector with reels of Nazi propaganda footage. War Against Montagar Blackwolf again made war with the elves of Montagar and with his now upgraded army they went to battle, but then the visions of war unleashed by the old projector now used as Blackwolf's secret weapon, consumed the elves and soon they were gunned down and butchered by the raging army of the Mutant Wizard and was defeated. So Avatar joined forces with the beautiful fairy princess Elinore and the loyal elf warrior Weehawk. Also joining the great elf sorcerer and his 2 friends is Necron 99 who is called Peace, a robot that was once Blackwolf's evil Henchman now transformed into an avenging instrument of justice. Together they set out to Scortch to defeat Blackwolf once and for all and save the world from another Holocaust. Death Once the new war happened once again, Avatar and his friends entered Blackwolf's castle in Scortch One and he confronted him. Avatar begin to talk to him about a trick her mother showed him, and soon he took out a gun and fired at Blackwolf thrice in the chest and died soon as his castle began crumbling down into the ground and his entire army was disbanded, ending his reign of terror forever. ﻿ Category:Mutants Category:Nazis Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Elves Category:Propagandists Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Pure Evil Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Homicidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath